An Island of Randomness
On a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean *5:41 ADgee Guy: I'm lost. *5:42 Garbled Red Text *a man is sitting on the coast of the island, looking an awful lot like Redmond, except that his skin is grey and the flesh that should hide the teeth and form the mouth is gone, exposing a row of sharp teeth *???: Lost? Well, there is a map over there. *point at a sign with a map of the island and the things surrounding it *5:43 ADgee The guy picks up an axe and hits the sign,then hits himself *Guy: FUS DO RAH! *5:44 Finn168719 However his shouts does no effects due to the fact that he isn't born from a dragon *5:45 Hiddenlich *The sign breaks from the axe *It rolls down the hill into a seemingly bottomless pit *5:45 Finn168719 And the guy starts bleeding due to hitting himself by an axe *with an axe* *5:46 Garbled Red Text ???: I didn't know that this is a randomness island... *???: The more you know... *???: *chuckles* *5:47 ADgee The guy throws the axe at ??? before dying *5:47 Garbled Red Text *??? grabs the axe *???: Useless *throws it in the ocean *5:48 ADgee Another guy tries to push ??? into the pit *5:49 Hiddenlich *The other guy gets hit by an arrow *5:50 Garbled Red Text *??? pushes the guy into the pit instead. *5:50 Hiddenlich *The guy screams like the Persian messenger from 300 *5:50 ADgee Guy #2 *to ???*: F****ck YOOOUU! *5:51 Garbled Red Text ???: Sorry. *5:51 Hiddenlich *He hits the bottom and dies a bloody and painful death *In a *5:51 Garbled Red Text ???: Just another body to free itself from this world... *5:51 ADgee Another guy sees the death and inspires to write a creepypasta *called ''The Pit of Doom" *5:53 Garbled Red Text ???: That was quick... *5:53 Hiddenlich *There are random tikis placed around the island *5:54 Garbled Red Text ???: *thinking* Back to waiting for sanity to restore *5:54 ADgee The guy renames the creepypasta to The Haunted Island *5:54 Garbled Red Text *??? sits back on the island coast *5:55 ADgee A random flying counter indicated the time left to the sanity to be restored *appears,indicating* *5:57 Garbled Red Text ???:*thinking* Well that's unexpected *5:58 ADgee There was a sign saying "Welcome to Randomness Island,the island where nothing makes sense" *5:59 Garbled Red Text ???:*thinking* Neat-o. *??? takes back the axe from the sea and chops a tree with it *??? then proceeds to carve the log into something *6:00 ADgee The log then starts flying because of the inmense randomness in the island *I never turn back has joined the chat. *6:00 Garbled Red Text ???:.... *6:00 Hiddenlich ????: HA HO HEY HE HA HO! *6:01 Garbled Red Text ???: Eh? *6:01 Hiddenlich *A group of island nations have formed a person train and are partying to the eastern part of the island *Island natives *6:02 Garbled Red Text ???:... *???: I'd better not mess with those guys. *6:02 ADgee The log then turns into a tree *And falls to the place the original tree was *And the log appears on ???'s hands *6:04 Garbled Red Text *??? throws away the log in confusion *6:04 I never turn back hi *6:05 ADgee A sad face appears on the log,seeming the log had life *and feelings *6:06 Garbled Red Text *??? looks away *6:06 Hiddenlich *Some island natives dance around the log angrily, thinking it is possessed by an evil spirit *6:06 ADgee The log is somehow dragon-born,and performs the FUS RO DAH on the natives Category:Unfinished Roleplays